


sensibilidad filosófica

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Haikus [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez pensó que sería buena idea volver a encauzar su vida. Volver a estudiar. Ser una persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensibilidad filosófica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts).



> En respuesta a la prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> winter dawn  
>  a coffee cup ring  
> on the sleeping laptop  
> 

Tim se estira antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla. La silla es mejor, porque el respaldo es duro y se clava en todos los sitios en los que no debería. Así que llega a través de la ventana y ni siquiera se molesta en quitarse el traje; hay dos —no, tres— tazas abandonadas sobre la mesa y el zumbido del portátil es lo único que se escucha en el loft. Deja marcas de sangre reseca al levantar la tapa y, en cuanto el sistema operativo reacciona, el documento de texto aparece frente a él. La pantalla brilla demasiado para las cinco de la mañana y da un sorbo a una de las tazas por puro instinto. “Ugh,” café de la mañana anterior, mínimo. Hace una mueca y observa con desidia los tres párrafos sobre teoría materialista de la fotografía, esperando que las teclas comiencen a presionarse solas.

Cruje los nudillos.

Una vez pensó que sería buena idea volver a encauzar su vida. Volver a estudiar. Ser una persona.

Se rasca la nuca y tiene el pelo enredado, demasiado largo otra vez.

La silla gime bajo él. Jason dice que la compró en una tienda de mobiliario antiguo, pero sabe que la sacó de algún mercadillo o alguna esquina de Crime Alley. Está en buenas condiciones, excepto por las astillas y porque Tim sangra encima cada vez que llega de patrulla a intentar terminar algún trabajo.

Bebe otra vez, y el café está tan amargo que le da náuseas, y en absoluto consigue que su mente desarrolle la sensibilidad filosófica que le lleva faltando en los cinco días que ha intentado continuar el ensayo.

Ni siquiera escucha el quejido del suelo, no hasta que Jason apoya las manos en el respaldo de la silla y en sus hombros y la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te lo escriba?  
—Vete a la mierda.

Jason sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y lleno de ojeras. Le huelen las manos a pólvora y le cuela los dedos bajo el cuello del traje. Cuando Tim se echa hacia atrás para mirarle es como si todos sus músculos se tensaran en pequeñas cuchilladas.

—¿Me lo escribes de verdad? Te pagaré.

Jason tamborilea sobre su piel con la punta de los dedos y “no”, muy flojito casi contra su mejilla, “pero puedo dejarte inconsciente y cargar las culpas cuando no lo entregues.” Le roza un rasguño con los labios y escuece y hace cosquillas. Resopla y agarra el codo de Jason para que no se retire.

—Pero nada de golpes en la cara, tengo una presentación mañana por la mañana.

Jason pone los ojos en blanco y cuando da un paso hacia atrás la silla entera se tambalea y Tim sigue enganchado.

—Qué más te da, si tienes moratones por todas partes, me extraña que no vayas con una careta al campus.

Y no responde, porque tiene razón en parte, porque está desconcentrado y lleva dos semanas quedándose dormido en la encimera de la cocina o en la sala de reuniones y una vez en el baño de una pizzería. Bruce sabe que no está rindiendo, pero es una de las ventajas de no ser su Robin, y es que Bruce ya no tiene ningún tipo de jurisdicción sobre él. Se lo repite muchas veces mientras bosteza, con la esperanza de que alguna caiga con las defensas bajas y se lo crea un poco más.

—No sé —empieza, y Jason se cruza de brazos frente a él. Está ridículo, con el pelo para todos los lados y su camiseta de Wonder Woman que ha encogido dos tallas pero se niega a tirar. Y lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. Que lo de buscarse una vida no va a funcionar, que intenta abarcar demasiado y ni siquiera sirve para ello, y lo mismo por eso ni Dick ni Bruce saben que ha vuelto a estudiar, igual que tampoco supieron cuando dejó de hacerlo—. No sé por qué mierdas no me estás haciendo café, Jason.

Jason le mira en silencio durante un segundo y luego levanta las manos.

—Pensé que hacía agua sucia y que no tenía permitido tocar la cafetera, su majestad.  
—Menos en emergencias.  
—Menos en emergencias —le imita como un niño pequeño y le agarra de la nuca, le besa corto y sabe a algo picante.

Tim sacude la cabeza mientras se reacomoda en la silla de nuevo. Escucha cómo el agua rompe a hervir en la cocina, y cuando se estira su cuello se queja. Va a ser una noche larga.


End file.
